Isolated power and data transfer can be accomplished using a variety of coupling methods. One coupling method employs magnetic isolation and coupling magnetic field energy from one inductor to another inductor. Another coupling method involves driving a capacitor across an isolated region. However, this can create significant challenges. One challenge is ensuring that the capacitor does not exceed its dielectric breakdown, which can be especially difficult when integrating high voltage capacitors for isolation. Another challenge is difficulty in monitoring data and/or power from one isolated side to another. It is possible to use additional isolated interfaces, but that adds undesirable cost and complexity to the system.